Surprise
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Callie finishes her conference early and decides to surprise her wife. But she definitely didn't expect to be the one surprised instead. Warning: Arizona G!P
It's amazing how you can daydream about one thing for straight ten days. And by daydream, I don't mean leisurely thoughts. It invades my every waking thought, bleeds into every sane conversation I try to have, paints every vision I dream of. And as I walk towards my apartment doors, I feel like a chained beast about to be unleashed. Yeah, ten days after my situation-imposed celibacy, I'm officially a cavewoman.

I slip the key in and unlock the door; it's still very early in the morning and I don't want to ruin my surprise last moment. My wife was elbow deep in some kid's guts when I had to fly out for the Orthopedics conference in LA, and our conflicting schedules haven't given us much alone time in recent past. However, as I landed in LA and sat my first full day through presentations about procedures I'd make Wilson do alone, my body decided to remind me how uncared for its needs were. And ever since, the image of my wife's naked form has been burned into the insides of my eyes. Yeah, going more than 200 hours being denied her touch had reduced me into a sex-crazed monster.

Every time they talked about bones (which was fairly often), the only one I could think about was the one tucked inside her tight boxers. Every time they referred to a muscle, my mind decided to remind me how good her tongue felt against my… everything. Whenever I took a swig out of that cola bottle they gave everyone, I thought of how this wasn't the junk I want in my mouth right now. When the friendly colleague asked me if I had a good ride, I almost told him that I didn't get one at all. And when it was my turn to present and I remembered your advice to picture everyone naked, well, let's just say I somehow got through the presentation without sliding my hand down my skirt. So when they announced that they have to 'unfortunately' conclude the conference a day early because of the last speaker's health issues, I jumped into the first flight out of the city back to Seattle. Because if I had to wait one more day, I myself might have had medical emergencies then.

So when I enter my apartment, dump my luggage somewhere and quietly make it to the bedroom, seeing the ruffled but empty sheets crushes my heart. I wonder if she got paged in so early, but before I can process my thoughts I hear the soft noise of the shower turning on. Great, don't even have to waste time ripping her clothes off now, I think, grinning devilishly to myself. I push the door open, ready to watch her turn around with a startled look, but instead I'm the one gawking at her with a stunned goldfish look.

There she stands, in all her glory, water droplets running down her luscious bare body, shoulders heaving, face flushed, eyes shut, ass clenched, one palm flat against the glass panels in front of her, the other one busy pumping her cock. Her _very_ hard cock. Mother of God, could I _be_ any wetter?

At this point, I don't even realize that she isn't aware of my presence, because the logical part of my brain just died at the sight of my masturbating wife. I don't think much; I just swiftly go across the room and enter the shower cubicle, still completely dressed. Without any warning, I push myself flush against her sexy back, swat her hand away and take over the pumping. She gasps and tries to turn around, but my other hand curls around her midsection, effectively halting any further movements.

"Calliope, you're.. How are you-" she tries, but I cut her off saying, "Pleasantries later, Arizona. I've been itching to touch you for so long, so shut up and let's just screw each others' brains out." That silences her, and I can feel her getting harder in my palm. I move my arm up and start to knead one of her breasts, tweaking her nipple as her nails dig through the denims into the back of my thighs. "I-I couldn't sleep.. I wo-woke up so hard, Calliope, y-you make me so hard" she breathes, and I groan, positive that my arousal just drenched my panties. Probably my jeans, too.

She then suddenly swings around and pushes me against the glass, capturing my lips in a furious kiss. Her teeth nip and tug at my lower lip as I gasp into her mouth at this unexpected display of ferocity as I feel her hands undo my button and zipper and peel the denims off my legs and discard it onto the floor, pulling my panties off with them. Her hand taps me behind my knee, and I quickly lift it off and wrap my leg around her waist as she rubs the head of her penis over my drenched slit. "Arizona" I warn, but she continues teasing me, so I swiftly wrap my hand around her swollen cock and lower myself onto her until she's completely inside me.

We both moan at this, and in a few moments she starts rolling her hips against mine. Finally! "You fill me so deep, Arizona, I swear nobody's ever filled me like you do, ah, yeah right there!" I whisper, as she thrusts faster with my words. For a few minutes, the only sounds are that of our panting and the drizzling water. We're both so worked up; we know we'll be finished in a few more jerks. "God, Calliope, you're so tight, your pussy is sucking me in, baby, I can feel you throb all around me!" Her words push me over the edge as I come down crashing with my much awaited orgasm, screaming her name as she continues to slowly thrust inside me, going deeper with every push.

As she readies to pull out, I stop her saying "No, keep going, you, honey, are coming inside me." She stills her movements, unsure of my declaration but I'm determined. It's been way too long to have it any other way. So I push myself down on her again and rock her hips against mine until I feel her tense inside me and then she fills me with her warm release.

As she comes down from her high, I drop little kisses on her forehead and mumble a meek 'hi'. Instead, she says "You're wet"

"You noticed that _now_?"

"No, you're wet, as in you're clothed… Wait, how are you here anyhow? You were scheduled for tomorrow right?"

"Well, long story short, I got off early and decided to surprise you" I say with a wink.

"Mmmm", she says with a naughty smirk,"best surprise ever. Now strip, let's shower and go back to bed" she muses and reaches for the body wash.

Certainly didn't go as I planned, but yeah, best surprise ever.

 **A/N: If any of you have prompts or suggestions that you might want me to write about, please PM me!**

 **A/N: Let me know! Reviews please!**


End file.
